Heartache
by Emilee1
Summary: When Ed refuses to take a newly discovered vaccine, he ends up getting the deadly disease. How will Winry feel when she finds out?
1. Vaccine

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fan fiction.**

**Author's Notes: This is just something that I came up with.**

**Summary: When Ed refuses to take a newly discovered vaccine, he ends up getting the deadly disease. How will Winry feel when she finds out?**

**Genre: Drama/Angst**

**Rating: PG-13 to be safe**

**Pairings: Ed and Winry**

**Heartache**

**Author: Emilee1**

**Chapter 1: Vaccine**

It was a bright sunny day in the little town of Resembool. Birds were chirping, and a cool breeze was blowing. All was peaceful, but not for long. Ed had come to get some auto-mail repairs, and Al came along with him. Actually, he was getting new auto-mail.

"Edward! I can't believe you got your auto-mail destroyed again! That was some of my finest work!" Winry shouted after throwing a wrench to Ed's head.

"It wasn't my fault!" Ed argued rubbing the bright red knot that appeared on his head. Do you honestly think that I would get it busted on purpose?"

Winry started gritting her teeth. "That's it you little alchemy freak!" She once again threw her wrench at his head.

At the word _little_ Ed shot upright in his seat. "WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO LITTLE THAT YOU CAN'T SEE THEM WITHOUT A MAGNIFYING GLASS?! AND QUIT THROWING THAT AT ME!"

"Oh, grow up." She sighed and began to massage her temple. "I guess we better get to work."

Ed calmed down and leaned back into his chair. Winry and Pinako went into another room to start working on Ed's new auto-mail.

Al looked over at his brother. "Maybe you shouldn't be so mean, Ed."

"Who cares?" he asked putting his good arm behind his head and shutting his eyes.

"Well," Al reasoned, "she has helped us a lot along the way."

Ed reopened his golden eyes and replied, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Maybe I should apologize."

**Later That Night**

After working for over six hours on Ed's auto-mail arm, Winry decided to take a short break. She walked into the kitchen and made a glass of water. Gulping down the cool liquid she began to think.

_Ed, I wish I knew what reckless things you've been getting yourself into. I also, wish you would be more careful._

She sighed and looked out the window at the full moon.

_It's very hard for me when you're not here. I worry every night for your safety. I guess it's because I…_

"Winry?"

Her thoughts were cut short by a voice. Edward had stepped into the room wearing a sympathetic look.

"What is it, Ed?" she asked turning to face the young alchemist.

He looked at her then away. _I can't look her straight in the face. She's just too…_

"Edward?"

He looked back up and said, "Winry…, I'm sorry for what I said earlier." He gulped expecting some kind of lecture or speech to be yelled at him.

She smiled and looked back out the window. "It's okay; I know you didn't mean it." She then looked back at him smirking. "You should be sorry though."

"You don't have to rub it in," Ed replied. "So when is my auto-mail going to be finished?"

Winry put a finger to her chin and replied, "It might be tomorrow, if we work through the night, but that is unlikely."

"Okay then you can pull an all-nighter easily right?" Ed replied smiling.

"What? You actually expect us to work all night?"

"Yeah, you have before, and I want it done as soon as possible so I can get back to work."

Winry lowered her head, "So is working on auto-mail all that I'm good for?" Before Ed could say anything she shouted, "Fine! If that's all you think of me, then work on your own auto-mail!"

She stormed out of the room and slammed her bedroom door shut. Then, she sat on her bed, and pulled her knees close to her. Crying she thought, _That really must be all I'm good for. I really am an auto-mail junkie. _

Ed was still downstairs, paralyzed from what had just happened. _Winry… Me and my big mouth! I've gotta start watching what I say around her. _He then felt the urge to cough. He did about three times, but ignored it. _Maybe I should go upstairs and see her._

A knock came to her door. "Winry?"

"What do you want?" she questioned glaring at the door and wiping her face.

The door opened slowly while Ed stepped inside. "I'm really sorry about that," he said putting his left arm behind his head.

"You don't sound too sincere," Winry replied crossing her arms and turning her head away from him. _I can't stay mad at him when he looks like that._

His smile disappeared, and he sat down beside her. "Winry, I really do mean it. You're worth a lot more to me than just a mechanic. You're someone that I can go to and speak my mind."

"You never tell me anything! You're just saying all of that so I will finish your auto-mail!" She then turned her back to him.

Suddenly, Pinako walked in. "Winry, let's get back to work."

She lowered her head and replied, "All right."

"Winry?" Ed called out, but she just ignored him and shut the door behind her.

Once they were back to work, Pinako asked, "What were you two arguing about this time?"

Winry sighed. "Ed was trying to apologize for being rude earlier. Then he changed the subject on finishing his auto-mail. I yelled at him and went upstairs."

"I see, what made you so mad about the subject of his auto-mail?"

"Well, I got the feeling that that was all I was good for in his thoughts," she replied stopping her work for a moment.

"He doesn't think that." Pinako said smiling. Winry looked up at her. "He's just headstrong. Always moving forward. He never thought like that when you were little, so why would he now?"

Winry smiled and nodded while starting back at work.

Ed was lying in bed awake. He was unable to sleep because of his actions. _The look on her face... It looked as if she almost hated me. Maybe she really does hate me though. _

**The Next Morning**

Winry walked into the living room to find Ed and Al sitting on the couch.

"Ed?"

Ed looked up at her in shock and asked, "Are you still mad at me?"

She shook her head and said, "Your auto-mail is finished if you would come with me."

He stood up and followed her into the work room. Then, he sat down while she started connecting his nerves to the auto-mail.

"I'm sorry for overreacting," Winry said smiling.

"I'm sorry too for ever making you feel that way." They both looked at each other and began laughing.

Winry was working hard to connect every wire perfectly. "Let's see, this one goes here, and oh this one goes over here."

She was then interrupted by Ed who shot upright in his chair. "Ow! That one hurt!"

Winry couldn't help but giggle. "Sorry, almost finished." After connecting the last few wires, she was finished.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

Ed nodded and braced himself for what was to come.

"1-2-3!" Winry pulled down the switch which connected his arm into his shoulder. Ed threw his head back and cried out from the pain. He clenched his fists while trying to fight the excruciating pain.

After a while the pain disappeared and he began to move his arm. "Thanks, Winry."

"No problem," she replied while swinging her wrench over her shoulder smiling.

_Ring, ring!_

_I wonder who that could be? _Winry walked over and answered the phone. "Hello? Oh hi Dr. Benito! How are you?"

"Really? Ok, by the way, Ed's here. I'll tell him. Thanks!" She hung up the phone and turned to Ed.

"You remember Dr. Benito right?" Ed nodded. "Well he just got in some vaccines for the disease Tuberculosis. They were just invented! So I'm going to go get one, and you should too."

"I don't get sick, so I'm not going," Ed replied crossing his arms.

"Oh come on Ed. Can't you not be stubborn just this once?" Winry pleaded sticking her bottom lip out.

Ed shook his head signifying a definite 'no.'

Winry crossed her arms. "Fine, suit yourself. Oh and you need to go see him later because you haven't been there in over a year. He needs to give you a check up."

"I hate going to the doctor. I'm not even sick."

"But this is just to make sure that you are all right and everything. It shouldn't take him more than ten minutes." Winry smiled.

"You can't make me go for that either," Ed replied frowning.


	2. Diagnosis

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fan fiction.**

**Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter!**

**Heartache**

**Author: Emilee1**

**Chapter 2: Diagnosis**

"We're back!" Winry called as she and Pinako walked in the door. They had gone to get their Tuberculosis vaccines from Dr. Benito.

Winry sat her purse down on the kitchen counter and walked into the living room to find Ed and Al sitting on the couch.

"Ed, you should really consider getting that vaccine," she pleaded.

Ed huffed and replied, "I am not getting a damn vaccine. I don't get sick."

"Maybe you should think about it brother," Al stated, but Ed just crossed his arms.

"Tuberculosis is a very serious disease. People die from it." Ed just shook his head. "Fine then, but you still have to go see the doctor later on."

He frowned but nodded. _Heh, I had my fingers crossed. _He stuck his tongue out at Winry when she turned her back. He then looked back to his brother.

"Hey, Al," Ed said while Al turned to him. "Why don't we spar a while? We didn't yesterday when my arm was fixed."

"Ok brother," Al replied. They stood up and walked outside.

"Don't hurt yourselves!" Winry called to them from inside.

A wind picked up and blew the grass over onto its side. A few leaves flew off the trees and into the wind.

"Are you ready?" Ed asked and Al nodded. "Cause here I come!"

Ed jumped and punched at Al's arm but was blocked by his left hand. Al tripped him, but Ed did a side flip and ran forward.

"You're not gonna beat me this time!" Ed shouted taking another punch at Al's chest plate. He wasn't blocked this time, but it didn't seem to do much damage.

Suddenly, Al hit him in the side and Ed was sent flying. He landed on his feet but was leaning down holding his chest.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to hit that hard!" Al shouted. "Brother? Are you okay?" Al asked slowly walking towards him.

_What is this? Why does my chest hurt so badly? _He reached up and held his chest while his breathing became raspy. _It's so hard to breathe. _He began to cough rapidly. Blood was trickling down his lip dropping onto his hand. He couldn't stop, he couldn't breath, he couldn't move. Finally he fell onto the ground heaving for air.

"Al?" Ed blacked out and his arm went limp at his side.

"Brother!" Al shouted while picking him up. "Hold on brother!"

He ran towards the house and quickly burst inside. "Winry?!"

She turned her head around a corner and saw Ed. "What happened?!"

"I don't know he just collapsed!" Al yelled helplessly. "We have to do something! Please!"

Winry felt of his head. "He's burning up in fever. We have to go to the doctor right away!"

They rushed to Dr. Benito's house down in the valley. Al carried his brother along the way. He and Winry were both running quickly. Ed's condition had only gotten worse. His fever was growing even higher.

Finally they arrived at the doctor's house. Winry slammed open the door and shouted, "Dr. Benito! Help, it's an emergency!"

He rapidly ran into the room. "What happened?" He felt of Edward's head, and quickly pulled it away. "He's burning up in fever. Bring him to my office," he said showing them the room.

Al laid him down on the table. His breathing was raspy and quick. Something was terribly wrong. The doctor took out his stethoscope. He listened closely to his breathing and his heartbeat. Winry and Al sat in the waiting room.

After doing a series of tests on Edward, he came to a conclusion. He decided to wait until Ed woke up before telling him.

An hour later, Ed woke from his sleep. He slowly rose and rubbed his head. "What happened?"

The doctor looked at him and said, "If I am correct, you passed out while fighting with your brother. At least that is the story that he told me."

Ed's eyes lit up, "That's right, I was…" He started coughing again, but only a few coughs. "What's wrong with me?" he asked as a few trickles of blood fell onto his hand.

Dr. Benito took off his glasses, cleaned them with his shirt, and put them back on. "This is hard to say, but you have Tuberculosis."

"I have w-what?" Edward was astonished. He had the exact same disease that Winry gave a chance to prevent. He looked up at the doctor and asked, "That is treatable right?" He was scared… terribly scared, knowing that this disease could kill him.

The doctor had a regretful look on his face. "This is the strongest case I've seen. There is a fifteen percent chance that you will live."

Edward's eyes were wide. He looked into space; his mind was a blur.

"I haven't told Winry or your brother," Dr. Benito said snapping Ed out of his daze. "I am leaving that up to you to tell them. You best be going now."

"But there has to be something right?" Ed pleaded.

The doctor put a finger to his chin. "There is something that I can give you, but it won't ensure anything."

Ed nodded and took the small bottle of medicine. He then walked out into the waiting room. He tried his best to act normal, and it seemed to be working just fine. On the way back to Pinako's house he was quizzed with many questions from Winry.

"Why did you black out like that?" she asked.

Ed looked at her and replied, "He said that I had just gotten too hot. You know heat exhaustion."

"I don't know," Winry said looking at him slyly.

Once they arrived at the house, Edward went into his room. He laid down on the bed and began to think. _Am I really going to die? I can't live without my brother. I have to fix him; put him in his real body. And Winry? I-I can't live without her either. I shouldn't tell them; I'll keep it a secret so they won't get hurt._


	3. Close Call

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any of the characters included in this fan fiction.**

**Author's Notes: I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Writer's block..., but I have been inspired to write this chapter. I hope you all like it.**

**Heartache**

**Author: Emilee1**

**Chapter 3: Close Call

* * *

**

"Edward!" Winry called from downstairs. "Breakfast is ready!"

Ed sat up in his bed, rubbed his eyes, and stretched. "Wow what a dream," he said to himself. "Wait a minute... it wasn't a dream was it?" he questioned himself while punching his bed. He heard a knock on his door and his eyes shot up.

Winry slightly opened the door and asked, "Did you not hear me? I said that breakfast was ready."

Edward nodded and got out of bed. "I'll be down in a minute," he replied. He put on his black pants, black shirt, and his red shirt on top then he braided his hair. Finally he went downstairs.

He sat down to a plate of eggs, sausage, bacon, and biscuits and gravy.

"Good morning brother," Al said cheerfully. "Are you feeling better?"

Ed smiled and replied, "Yeah fit as a fiddle!"

Winry looked at him strangely, "Are you sure? You don't look so good. You're very pale." She had a worried expression on her face. Her sparkling blue eyes were starting to get to him.

Ed turned away from her and replied, "I'm fine." He got up from the table and said, "I'm not very hungry." He was walking down the hallway, but Winry was following him.

"Edward?" She reached a hand towards him.

He slapped her hand away and looked at her angrily. "Nothing is wrong with me!" he shouted.

"Yes there is something! I am trying to help you!" she fired back stepping closer to him. This only made his anger worse.

"You can't help me! Nothing can help me now!"

Winry grabbed his shoulders and pushed him against the wall. "Please, tell me what is wrong?"

Edward pushed her back and said, "Leave me alone. I am tired of you trying to fix everything." He walked out the door and outside.

A small tear fell down her face. She followed slowly to see where he was going only to be shocked at what she saw.

He was walking down the hillside when suddenly he collapsed. He began to cough again, but it was much worse. Again also he began to cough up blood.

"Edward!" Winry shouted running towards him. She turned him on his back.

"Winry, I can't...," he pleaded, but he passed out from loss of oxygen.

"Ed... Edward! Please wake up!" She ran inside to get Pinako and Al.

They all carried him to Dr. Benito. "Please doctor," Winry pleaded, "help him."

He felt of Ed's pulse and his heartbeat. "He's not breathing; we have to hurry."

"Edward!" Winry kept saying. She was leaning against the wall in the emergency room. "Please don't leave me."

"We're losing him!" Dr. Benito called to his nurse. She brought him the oxygen machine. He put the mask over Ed's face so he would be able to breathe.

Meanwhile, Ed was in an abyss of darkness. All around him was nothing but black. He rubbed his head and asked, "Where am I?"

He kept hearing a voice that was calling out his name. "Winry?" Suddenly he woke up.

"Edward!" Winry ran over to him. She hugged him and cried, "I thought I was going to lose you."

"Winry...I...," he started but she cut him off.

"Don't do anything like that again, okay?" Tears were pouring down her face.

Edward nodded and said, "I'm really sorry about what I said earlier. I really didn't mean it..."

Winry smiled and went back into the waiting room.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I know it was short. Sorry.**


End file.
